


Many Happy Endings (Even the Sad Ones)

by GrandmaSalty



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different stuff every chapter, F/F, F/M, M/M, Many AUs, Multi, lots of sex and emotions, probably gonna be a lot of sex, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaSalty/pseuds/GrandmaSalty
Summary: Basically my excuse to write all kinds of different situations with a lot of smut, fluff and drama for ALL the ships in FMA. Many AUs. Many ships. Many different stories. Everything that could go wrong, will go wrong. Thanks! Warnings for what will be in each chapter will be listed at the top.





	1. EdWin after Promised Day

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: EdWin  
> Setting/Time: After Promised Day  
> Rating: Mature  
> Consists of: Mostly fluff

The first few days he was back they could barely look at each other. Color flooded their faces each time their eyes met and if they bumped into one another there were frightful apologies and then awkward silence. It took a week for the proposal to even be mentioned. Strangely, the one who brought it up was Ed. His face had a guilty, taut nature to it, almost as though he had a secret just a bit too massive to hide. His heart was thumping in his chest and blood was rushing. What was this feeling in his chest? He didn't know, he just knew he had to say something. "So, at the train station," he finally said, shifting uncomfortably as he gripped the edge of the couch. Winry was to the other side. She tried to remain composed, but there was a glint of something more when she heard him. 

"Yeah," she answered, a frog in her throat that made her pronunciation awkward.

Ed was too concerned with his own inner battle to notice. "Well, you know that—You know what I meant, right?" 

Winry would have scoffed if not for the fearful look on his face. He had a certain desperate panic to him that both endeared him to her as well as repelled her. It was a selfish repulsion that's only purpose was to protect her from exposing herself to him. She was just as bad off as he was, but she didn't wish for him to know that just yet. She didn't wish to share this rawness of emotion. 

His duress grew as she remained quiet, almost stunned, her eyes glassy and expression both neutral and malformed. A sweet smile then appeared on that face and he couldn't help but make himself smile in return. His chest swelled with sweet joy and comfort as she put her arms around him, her head now on his chest. His cheeks had alighted and his head was swimming, but he was happy in this confusion, this melee of emotion. 

It was after this that they could look at each other and laugh quietly to themselves. Later, slowly they started spending more time together, their bodies on top of one another or somehow touching, than they did apart. Their first attempt at holding each other's hands went fairly well with Ed only getting slightly embarrassed. He still wasn't as used to allowing himself to show his affection for her as he would have liked, but he knew he was learning. Everyday he was getting better, learning just how to express his loyalty, his utter devotion to her. He was quite happy with himself when she laid on top of him, her legs languidly sprawled out on top of him. He liked just being with her and he especially liked when she would set time aside just to spend with him. He felt special, doted on in fact. 

He now spent much of his time vying for her attention, competing with her work and she usually let him win. This was enough for him, just learning to live with her how he had always wanted to. He wanted this quiet life in this quiet town, but now he felt the need for her to be apart of that life so acutely that he couldn't imagine a world without her. This ache in his heart was growing and he just wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to show her just how much he wanted to give to her, how much he wanted her to be happy and how much he wanted to be the one making her happy, but he held off on that for a while. For some reason it just felt like she already knew. 

It was late one Sunday night and the rain was beating down on the window awfully hard. There was warm light given off by Winry's desk lamp that he was using to read while she worked. He had drawn up a chair and was sitting a bit behind her, just waiting for her to kick him out of her room. There was an ache in his stump as well as in his scars. He really did feel a sort of contempt for rainy days, but he wasn't focused on his aching body, nor the book he had been using to distract himself from the lack of attention Winry was giving him. His mind, his entire being was focused on her. 

"You said you were going to be done an hour ago," he whined, putting down his book so that his arm dangled it haphazardly.

"You can leave any time, you don't have to stay ya know." Winry didn't look up from her work.

"What if I don't want to leave," Ed huffed.

"Then don't."

He stuck out his bottom lip indignantly. Why'd she always have to be this way? Didn't she know that he...She had to know by now! What's wrong with her? Torturing him like this! Ed, ever the malcontent, shifted in his chair, fidgeting about impatiently. It didn't take long for him to become bored with this little game he was trying to play, and so he quit the room a little after ten.

He went to sleep angry and annoyed and woke up with remnants of his anger. It was still night and he suspected it to be quite late. His face was red and blotchy so he kicked the comforter of his sweaty body with distinctive distaste. He rose, his legs hitting the floor with a thud and ventured out into the hall. The low light coming from Winry's cracked door drew him into the room; it was there he saw her, asleep at her desk. He grimaced at the sight, but only moved closer. Soon his arms were about her and he was carrying her to her bed. She wasn't heavy, but she did upset his balance enough for him to totter to the bed. 

"You're pretty lucky," his eyes were now on her face and he was struggling to keep his scowl so he turned his head away from her. "You're pretty damn lucky that I love you." His head was off to the side and his gaze reluctantly on her.

"What?" It was a sleepy reply, but one that had him stumbling and then tumbling all the same.

His body tensed at the sight of her sleepy gaze and he dropped her. She hit the ground with a thud, which only went towards awakening her further and destroying his chances at an escape. A smile lit up her face and a low chuckle turned into an indiscreet laugh. Each little cackle was another blow to his pride. His whole body was flushed as beads of sweat trailed down his face. He was at a loss for words, a terrible, unbearable silence filled him as he was overtaken by impotent rage. He did find his words though and told her to shut up. Winry only continued to laugh, falling asleep with a smile on her face as she lay opposite Ed's pink, pinched one. 

One afternoon, while Pinako was away, they sat on the couch. Winry rested against Ed with his arm lazily strewn over her. It was as she was shifting to get up and leave that she placed a kiss on his cheek. It happened more as an afterthought as her face passed his in her attempt to get up. But instead of getting up, she stayed there, her lips still dangerously close to his skin and his eyes stunningly vacant. His body seemed to work without a thought, holding her there. Winry didn't resist, not moving a muscle till he tipped his chin up so that he could kiss her. His lips barely brushed hers before she pulled back. She felt heady as she leaned back into him, relaxing onto his lap. She planted a few skittish kisses, experimental almost, her eyes flicking up to see his reaction with each one. But before either of them knew it, their mouths were connecting in ways that weren't acceptable for the prudish kisses they might have given each other when they were younger. He had never tasted her lips, never felt her tongue or experienced the rampant heat of her mouth. 

Winry memorized the texture of his lips, feeling their slightly coarse nature and then wetting them with her tongue. She wanted to remember everything about his face in the moments that she pressed down upon him. Their teeth clinked together, giving off a subtle click, but the action elicited no reaction. They didn't slow their pace or notice how rough they were becoming. The cute, prudish kisses they had been sharing existed nowhere in the sloppiness of the ones they were sharing now. Her mouth, so wet and hot, sweltering almost. He couldn't think of anything but how warm and welcoming she was. His arms wrapped around her without a thought, bring her closer as he slowly took over.

Winry noted his enthusiasm as he began. His actions were almost violent, much too aggressive and Winry gripped his shirt. He soon relaxed his pace though and there was a subtle calm to it all. When they finally parted, both out of breath and chests heaving, both their lips were wet with their mingled saliva. Both thought the situation a bit embarrassing, but they shared a few giggles and light smiles. This new pastime they had discovered soon dominated whatever little time they could steal for it. The same, awkward and inexperienced kisses were shared in Winry's room, sometimes in Ed's or whatever sort of private space they could make for it. 


	2. RoyEd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: RoyEd  
> Setting/Time: Before Promised Day, Time Non-Explicit  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Consists of: Smut, Some Drama, Emotions  
> Warnings: Underage, Underage Drinking, Dub-Con, Sex Between a Male Minor and an Adult Male

For so long he had been trying to forget, burying the memory under all everything else. His mind was usually on something else, something much more important, but sometimes the urgency of his responsibilities would fade and the memory would waft back into his tired mind. It felt as though his flesh was slowly becoming necrotic and blackening with the disgusting feelings he had been left with. Why had he done it? Why had he let it happen? He wanted to throw up at the thought of it now. He was disgusting and the feeling was crawling up under his skin. He repulsed himself with what had happened, and yet he would still use the memory as a sort of crutch when he needed some relief. He'd think back to the warmth and wetness of the place he had found himself being consumed by. It'd help him along, but when the ecstasy faded, all he was left with was an ugly sight.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but his discomfort wasn't stemming from the fact that train car seats are just naturally ill-suited for sitting on for long periods of time; something Ed found himself doing most of the time. Normally he thought that the rides were relaxing. He got to spend a few hours just staring out a window and thinking about what could be done to improve his current situation. He would make a plan, one which was rarely followed, but he'd make one nevertheless. The steps which needed to be taken would be thought out and pondered over till he had himself so close to the stone that he could almost feel it in his pocket. Things never worked out quite like that though. Rarely did the leads they chased down end with them actually finding a philosopher's stone. That didn't stop him from pursuing all the leads he could though. 

It was different this time. No thoughts were tossed towards the philosopher's stone for once. Maybe it was because this train wasn't heading to any small town out in the country with myths and legends of a mysterious red elixir or glowing stone. It was heading to a place that had nothing Ed wanted to find, and they were almost there. He sunk down in his seat, his face holding a firm frown. 

"What's wrong, brother?"

Ed perked his head up at Al's voice, but he soon back to sinking and sulking. "I'm just a bit pissed that our time's being wasted over some stupid clerical error."

"Well maybe you should do a better job of filling out and sending your reports in," Al chided.

"I fill the damn things out every damned day, Al! You've seen me mail 'em! It's their fault that they lost the damned thing!" Ed exclaimed in response, his face contorting in anger. He cooled rather quickly though, soon regretting the tenacity he had related his scathing commentary on what had really happened to the supposedly "lost" report. He huffed and began again, his voice a bit quieter, but still contemptuous over the matter of which he was speaking. "And anyway, they didn't need to call us in. All of this could've been settled over the phone or something. They're wasting our time."

A bitter silence filled what felt like the whole train car. Ed was now deeply regretting his outburst. Al didn't even try to take back the once placid atmosphere that had pervaded the car. Guilt welled up in Ed's chest, and while not conceding to give an apology, he did offer one small comment. 

"Guess I should've never become a dog of the military if I didn't like coming when that bastard calls, huh, Al."

* * *

 

It was still murky in his mind exactly how it had all happened. They were in Central again and somehow it had become known that today was Ed's 15th birthday. Ed had always suspected Hughes of finding out and telling everyone. That wasn't on his mind then. Snow piled up where none dared to tread nor sweep the stuff away. The snow was muddy and unclean here, something that starkly contrasted the memory of it when Ed had first seen it. He remembered the first, big snow of Resembool vividly. Every little detail of that day had been ingrained in his mind, but that wasn't the case here, not with this dirty, memory. Some parts were totally gone, others just fuzzy, and a few overwhelmingly clear. Ed remembered the dirty snow, but he still couldn't remember exactly how he had been inveigled into coming out with "the guys" for his first outing as a man, they had called it. Hughes was there, so was Mustang, and Havoc, and he seemed to remember Breda being there as well. 

They had all said that a boy really becomes a man on his 15th birthday, so he was carted off to a bar to have his first drink. Al was there too for a bit, but he was soon sent away with promises that his brother would be "well taken care of," and so he made the journey back to the brothers' hotel room alone. The party and the crass talk of his fellow soldiers chaffed him, but he was soon much more complacent after being goaded into consuming his first drink. It stung his tongue and he wondered how any of them could drink it with such ease as he nearly choked on the stuff, eliciting amused laughter from his party. It wasn't so bad after he got it down though. He wasn't even sure what he had been served, but he knew he had a couple more of it after consuming his first drink. His stomach felt warm and the strange warmth was spreading throughout his whole body. He felt much more relaxed than embarrassed now.

Much gaiety ensued from this point onward and Ed only remembered bits and pieces of it. He remembered blushing hard as there came talk of him losing his virginity. Never had he...Nothing like that...It just wasn't on his mind, not then. Sex was an alien concept that would never involve him when it did sometimes cross his mind. When he touched himself, it was to jumbled thoughts and there was little provocation for the touching other than the need for some sort of release from it. Not once had he given himself an erotic image to bring himself there. This process was a bodily function that he understood only as such. There was no emotion or thought to it. It was strictly physical. But his inebriated brain was traveling to previously unexplored places at the mention of sex.

"No! Shut up you assholes!" he had said, or at least something akin to it; he didn't really remember now. But the gears in his head had started turning. Everything that had been holding him back from experiencing the emotional high that could be wrought with such stimulation was no more and all that was left were these lewd thoughts and disgusting, incredibly human urges. Women and their bodies and all that he had of them—which was not much—raided his mind. Winry, and Miss Riza, and just any woman he had ever seen and was even loosely appropriate for such thoughts popped into his head. Sex. Maybe he was actually understanding it now. He didn't really know and he still didn't. He didn't understand anything then. His body was just leading him off into an abyss with false promises of pleasure.

Things went on like that for a while. Once, while Havoc was acting as Ed's so-called "wingman," a woman—a young, pretty woman Ed noted—approached Ed. Her actions had been prompted by the visit Havoc had paid to her while she was sitting at a table with a few friends. During this visit, Havoc supposedly told her of Ed's status as the youngest State Alchemist in Amestrian history, elaborating on his genius for doing so, putting it in a light that was altogether unfounded. Ed was flustered by the woman's mere presence and even more so by her soft voice and overall lovely visage. He couldn't get thoughts of running his fingers through her pretty hair out of his mind long enough to focus on anything she was saying.

"Your friend over there said you were quite an interesting boy, or man I should say," she had said.

There were a few frightful moments of silence before Ed came up with anything. When he finally did, he replied with, "B-Boy is fine."

She smiled and chuckled at him, but it was obvious she was rather disillusioned with the person she now found herself in a conversation with. She still sat down beside him though. Ed could only tenderly smile and sip his drink as she did. Her blonde hair reminded him of Winry's and he was suddenly very open with her. He offered to buy her a drink, boasting of his ample research funds, which made her start to giggling and him to blushing, but she turned him down. Ed, somehow not deterred, offered to buy her a bouquet of flowers then. He didn't know exactly why he had said that, or why he had thought she might want one, but he kept on with the idea, telling her he'd "buy her the biggest bouquet of flowers she'd ever seen."

Looking back on it, he saw his natural inclination to try and make this girl smile as both a symptom of the alcohol he'd been consuming and the fact that she somewhat reminded him of his childhood best friend. Sometime later the girl and her friends departed, leaving Ed a bit lonely, but content with the company he had shared. Thoughts of women and sex were still on his mind though, but there was nothing to be done about it, for he was not yet ready to openly put himself in a situation to make something like that happen. He was still unsure on what he would do if such an opportunity presented it to himself though. 

Things like that held his mind till it was late in the evening and Ed was, left in the care of his superior, Colonel Mustang. This man had been goading him into drinking and becoming a man just as much as the others had, and for a bit he didn't really hate the guys presumptuous guts. For a bit it felt like they were really all friends and he wasn't just a kid hanging out with men twice his age. He felt like he was apart of something bigger, but Ed now chalked that up to the feelings the alcohol was giving him. He wasn't apart of anything then. He wasn't even apart of himself, for he was so out of it at the time that he had didn't even question it when Mustang offered his couch to the boy.

Ed still didn't know if the bastard had been planning what would transpire when he took him with him. The argument that Ed probably wouldn't want Al seeing him like this was a strong one, and swayed Ed immediately, putting whatever doubts he might of had about the arrangement to rest. Alarmingly though, there had been none to begin with. He had been so trusting, maybe even naive. 

Mustang's barracks wasn't overly huge, but it would suit the needs of what they had planned on using them for. Now that he thought of it, Ed really wasn't at all sure whether or not what happened next was what Mustang had wanted either. Everyday the memory becomes a bit sharper and bit more biting and now that he was really examining what happened, he couldn't help but see that he had played his own part. Had he really wanted that? Maybe somewhere in his mind he just wanted to try it, to experiment so that he would know, but he still didn't know now, and that was what infuriated him. Was he disgusted with himself or with Mustang? Was the disgust even warranted? Ed was still trying figure these things out, but one thing was for sure. While getting him to the couch and standing there before it with him, Mustang's hand had touched his crotch.

The peculiar feeling of having someone else's hand upon him there, and with the same intent he would have when his hand was in its place, was crystal clear in the murky depths of this jumbled memory. Every electric chill given to him then resonated throughout his body whenever he thought of this. Mustang's face and body was partially obscured by just how gloomy the room was. All that he was doing was illuminated by the sensitive cluster of nerves which caught on fire when Mustang's hand started to rub him. Everything, while not seen, was felt, intensely. 

Whether or not Ed pulled him onto the couch when he fell back onto it or Mustang simply pushed him down onto was still a mystery. Had it been his fault for this happening? He did like it. His body was telling him that he liked it. He didn't push Mustang off, but was that because he was only too inebriated to? He still didn't know, and he didn't think he wanted to. Sometimes it was easier to just think of it as him wanting it in that moment. No, he hadn't been to weak to fend off Mustang's advances. His body had wanted this. He wanted to be touched like this. 

There had been a few protests as Mustang's hand slid into Ed's pants, but nothing more and Ed now felt so deeply hurt by that fact. It made him sick to think that he had wanted this. Sex and doing that. It was just...It disgusted him now. He was disgusted with himself and sometimes after using that memory of his body being touched like that he would dig his fingernails into his skin because he just wanted to rip the ugliness of it all off. He felt filthy. His skin felt forever unclean. There was a dirt on it that couldn't be washed away. It had been absorbed into his body and now it was apart of him. This ugliness was his now and he would have to carry it around for the rest of his life. 

Right then though, none of that was on his mind. His chest felt like it was going to explode and a sweltering heat was building in the pit of his stomach, burning his insides. Blood was rushing and things were happening that he didn't altogether understand, but he was accepting it. He was accepting it all. Every inch of his skin was tingling and he felt so very light and so very heavy all at the same time. Then, there was a new sensation.

He perked his head up, eyes wide and watched as Mustang took him into his mouth. Saliva coated him and the warmth that lay inside Mustang's mouth had him trembling. There was a choked sigh as he was taken in deeper. This sensation could never be replicated and Ed knew it. Oh, God, the feeling. The oppressive heat was building and he was trying to hold it back. It was quick anyway. He bucked his hips and released what he could no longer keep within himself. After a loud grunt and the suspension of his hips, he relaxed and let his body come to rest back on the couch. It had all happened so fast that Ed scarcely knew what had happened till he awoke in the morning. His head pained him greatly, but remembering what had happened the night before pained him much more. Confusion ripped through his being and shredded him to pieces. 

* * *

 

When he and Al finally made it to headquarters, Lt. Hawkeye was there to greet them and deliver the news that Colonel Mustang was in a meeting right now, but should be available to speak to them sometime that. It was 9 o'clock before Ed was finally alerted that Colonel Mustang was ready to meet with him. Ed told Al to just stay in the hotel room since it was so late. Al obeyed and hung back. Ed knew whatever had to be said should be said to him and him alone anyway.

Ed entered the Colonel's office with a scowl plainly painted on his face. His hips swayed in a sort of confidently contemptuous way that blatantly displayed his disdain for having to be there. Lt. Hawkeye was soon dismissed and now Ed was sure what this was about. He still played coy for a bit longer though.

"So what do you wanna know, huh?"

Mustang groaned and got up from his desk. "Your reports are lacking, Fullmetal. I can't have you making me look bad. Do a better job next time or otherwise I'll have to call you back in here again."

"Well it's not like I have lackeys to do my paperwork for me. I do what I can with what I have!"

"I can't keep climbing the ladder if I have people like you weighing me down. How am I supposed to trust you when you can't even fill a report out correctly, Fullmetal?"

Edward scoffed, crossing his arms and then made his biting remark. "So this is what it's all about. You want my silence, you have it. I don't find talking to asses like you very amusing anyway. You just let me and Al do as we want and there won't ever be a problem. Don't call me in for something like this again," Edward said as he turned his back on the man, moving towards the door.

"I keep your secrets, you keep mine; it's Equivalent Exchange. I'm sure you understand that. I'm sure you understand that people can make mistakes even more. Which is bigger though, mine or yours?"

Ed's brow twitched and his fists were soon clenched at his sides. He turned on his heel to face Mustang. "Shut up you bastard! I don't give a damn about what happened! Hasn't crossed my mind once to share it!"

"Good." Mustang's composure only inflamed Ed even more. "There is still one thing on my mind, though. Were you really  ** _that_** drunk that night, Fullmetal?"

Ed's face grew red, but he didn't waste any time answering him. "I wanted it! I really did! I was curious and I wanted it! Is that what you wanted to know?" Ed didn't even know if he was lying or being so truthful that it felt like a lie. All of this felt like some lie being made up by a perverted mind. He wanted so badly for it all to be a lie that he had told himself, but he knew it wasn't when Mustang's austere expression faltered. Even if it was just for a moment, he saw it, and it just confirmed that all of this had really happened. 

Tears were streaming down his face before he even knew it and then Mustang was there, uncharacteristically wiping the stupid, hot tears away. "I wanted it, I was curious. I promise I wanted it..." Ed got out, anxious for Mustang to know that he had indeed wanted that. Mustang didn't need to be thinking that Ed had just been too weak to defend himself. He wasn't weak. He had wanted it. That's just what he had to keep telling himself, and even if it was a lie, it would soon become the truth. If he just kept telling himself it was, it surely would...

* * *

Sometimes, even now, he would have dreams about Mustang. He'd wake up hot and sticky, a sheen of sweat coating his body and the need for relief from this ache would make him roll over and pester Winry. She'd wake up and give him what he wanted more often than not. He never really longed for Mustang. His curiosity had been sated, but thoughts of what Mustang had done to him and what he had done to Mustang would still excite him. There were times where he would feel guilty over this, but he'd just tell himself that the relationship that had ensued with Mustang was done out of mutual curiosity. Ed had just wanted to feel good and Mustang had been able to do that.

What he had now was so much more than what he had with Mustang. They'd meet and fuck, never really make love. They'd make each other climax and then clean it up like nothing had happened. They just fucked. Everything was just physical, though sometimes it felt like it was something a little more. Even then though, it felt fake. It felt like they were holding and hugging and doing these things afterwards as some sort of penance. It just felt like they were doing it because they had to, not because they both needed or wanted an emotional connection. Ed had just been curious. He had wanted to see what it felt like.

Still though, he had dreams from those times. He'd think back to them when he and Winry were making love. There was always a stark contrast between what he and Mustang were doing and what he and Winry were though. He felt something more for Winry. There was no rivalry and he never wanted to just get her to climax so to lord it over her. He just wanted to make her feel good. Sometimes he'd see a bit of himself in her when they were making love. He had been in her position once, and thinking about it took him out of it a bit, but he'd make sure to power through it.

He had just been curious. That was all. He had just been a young, stupid teenager, still very confused about everything. He had just wanted some sort of release. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where any of this is taking place in the Brotherhood timeline so please don't try to make sense of any of it. Hope you enjoyed it though! Also I might start taking requests if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading!


End file.
